1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand operated devices, and, more specifically it relates to such devices which scan the fingerprint of the user, and only allow use of the devices if the image scanned matches an internally stored image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various devices have been provided in the prior art which allow their use only if certain preliminary conditions have been satisfied. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,885 to Orenstein is illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.